1. Field of the Invention
The invention referred to, stamp, and a stamping insert, in particular as a replacement part for a stamp.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
From EP 0804344 B1, a stamping device with top inking, also known as self-inking stamp, is known that has a receiving frame made of metal for a stamping insert, which is guided in lateral parts of the receiving frame. The receiving frame supports a bottom part made of plastic. The stamping insert is adjustable via a reversing mechanism from a resting position, in which ink is adsorbed from a cushion placed in an ink pad, to an imprinting position against a spring force by a bow-shaped top part. The bow-shaped top part in turn comprises a metal reinforcement bracket on the inside. Furthermore, in the middle of the bow-shaped top part and in the center of the bottom part, on both sides of the bow spring elements are positioned for returning the top part to the resting position. For fixation of the top part relative to the bottom part, latching elements are arranged in the bottom part that engage in a recess on the outside of the bow-shaped top part.
Such a design of a self-inking stamp by the Applicant differs from the prior art, such as US 2009/0255427 A, AT 501318 B and DE 202010007577 U, by the absence of a central strut between the top part and bottom part. In the prior art, the central strut accommodates the spring element, so that on the lateral parts of the bow-shaped top part now no spring elements are arranged anymore. In this prior art, the element cannot be described as a bow-shaped top part either, since the central strut forms a central bar to the two lateral bars. The disadvantage of a self-inking stamp with central strut is that there is no space for integrating a viewing window, and thus the replica of the stamp image is arranged with an offset and extends to the lateral surface of the bottom part.